Zyria
by aJmRoses
Summary: No one expected what happened after Charlie welcomed a complete stranger into his home. No one knew she wasn't what they could call a 'normal' child. As months pass they start to realize that Bella isn't the only person that's in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fanfiction I have ever written. I just got this idea one day and... dang I am bad at writing author notes. Oh it takes place after new moon and goes on from there.**

*** I am rewriting this story for those who had been reading this.**

**Ok. Here I go. **

***Z***

As Chief Swan walked onto the crime scene he knew it was going to be different than so many others. He walked past the sheet covering the body and over to one of his partners.

"What happened here?" He asked. I was very unusual for some one to be walked around at this time of night, not to mention in such a remote area. Such a thing hadn't took place in almost two years.

"The witness won't talked, but it seems like the man was shot at a close range. There is no ID on him or the girl." This puzzled the Chief. There was only one body and no one else was in the other than his team and the CSI.

"She's in my police car. The woman that called us said she found her outside her house a mile away. She hasn't given us a good idea of what went down or a clue of who she was. All we know is that the victim was her father." Chief Swan felt a pained surge through his chest as he thought about the girl and how this could of been his Bella.

"A witness care officer is talking to her now. You could go see her if you like." Officer Marshall said as he pointed to his car. True to his words, there was a young women squatting in the in the open door of the car seemingly talking to someone.

He began walking over to the car. As he approached it he saw what seemed like a child sitting in the front seat. When he got closer his thoughts were confirmed. It was indeed a child, no older than four.

She looked up at him with wide Hazel eyes full of fear. Her matted curls clung to her face because of the rain and her clothes seemed to be worn and years old.

The care officer looked up at him. "She's in shock. I've been trying to talk to her for the last 30 minutes an nothing seems to be working." She said. The girl continued to stare at the Chief as he nealed down in front of her.

"Let me try." He said. The woman raised he hands in defeat with a huff.

"Hi, I'm Chief Swan, but you can call me Charlie. What's your name?" He said this the friendliest he could. Trying to recall how he acted when Bella was this age.

She just looked at him confused and raised her fingers to her mouth. She started to suck on her index finger and mumbled.

"Daddy towded me not to tawk to stwangers." _That was a start. _Charlie thought.

"Well, I'm not a stranger. I'm not going to hurt you. Plus, you know my name."

She paused for a while, not even blinking as she seemed to register it.

"Zywia." Charlie nodded with a smile.

"Can you tell my how old you are?" There was another pause before she held up three fingers tentatively.

"Well that's a very good number isn't it?" Charlie asked, trying to be positive.

"I go see daddy but dey don't wet my see him." Zyria began to sob as those words left her mouth. She looked over to where the other officers were standing and looked back at Charlie.

"He won't wake up and I try to, but they no let me." Charlie couldn't take it any more. He looked away from Zyria for a brief second, trying to compose his self. He didn't know how to tell such a young child that their father would never come back for them. He definitely didn't want her to see him cry.

Charlie began trying to focus. He needed to find out what happened.

"Zyria, sweetie, can you tell us how your daddy fell asleep?" She looked over at the covered body with teary eyes and back at him.

"A man put a sleeping piwl in him." Charlie instantly knew what she meant.

She was sobbing harder now. Charlie pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her. He didn't know how to tell her that her father was never going to wake up.

They stayed like that until his squad called him back to his main priority. Zyria put up a fight though. Charlie eventually got her off of him and another office was told to take her back to the station to wait for a social worker.

*Z*

"We found records on the man. His name was Antonio Rodriguez and here it says he was caught selling drugs in Seatle four years ago. The girl is his daughter, Zyria George, just turned three last month. Her mother has been missing for two years and there are no living relatives on either side of the family." Everyone in the room was silent. There was no doubt that this murder was a result of gang violence.

Charlie looked into the interrogation room where Zyria was being kept. She was looked directly at him, unknowly. He watched as she blew on the window until it was fogged and began drawing.

"We can't get a social worker to come until Friday so it seems that she will have to stay here until then. We need someone to watch her." All the officers looked away, no one wanted to watch the kid. This disgusted Charlie. What could she possibly do after the night she had? No one else had anything else to do either.

"Anyone?" Officer Johnson asked. Charlie looked back at the room. In the window she had drew a heart and was smiling proudly at it.

He looked back at his desk in thought. If he got to close to her he wouldn't want to let her go. Then again, she would be stuck in foster care for the rest of her young life. He couldn't just let her stay in here with someone who doesn't want to spend their time with her when she could stay with him.

"I'll take her."

*Z*

**Well that's it. **

**Please leave reviews. All criticism is welcome. It helps me.**

**Zyria is pronounce- Zy( like sky with a z) Rah. I just came up with that, didn't want it to be too normal. **

**thank you for you time,  
>Jaye<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After gathering up his file for the case he also got the little things the other officer's wives had brought to the station for the girl. A couple of old shirts, pants, and shoes with two or three little toys were given to Zyria with pity filled smiles and words of reassurance.

"Where we go to?" She asked as Charlie put a rain poncho over her tiny body and pulled the hood over her frizzy head.

"We're going to my house until we can find you a nice place to stay until everything is fixed." He told her while picking the child up and carrying her out into the down pour.

They found only basic information on Antonio Rodriguez. His mother died last year, he had a job at the Starbucks in Seattle, and for the past two years he had been kicked out of three different apartment complexes for late rent. According to the records he had no permit address since August of last year, which led them to believe that he and Zyria had been bouncing from shelter to shelter for almost a year.

The more Charlie thought of this the more he felt pity for not only Zyria, but for her father. It seemed as though he really tried to make a living for her and the way Zyria showed so much concern for her father at the scene showed Charlie that he must have down the best job he could while he was living.

The drive to his house seemed to drag on longer than it usually did. Zyria talked herself to sleep eventually and when they finally pulled into the drive way, Charlie's mood became even unhappier.

There in all its glory was a shiny silver Volvo parked neatly in front of his cruiser.

He scoffed at it. No matter what he did they still found a way to be together. Charlie chose to ignore it and focus on how he was going to tell Bella why this child would be staying with them for the night.

He got everything he needed and the sleeping girl and made his way through the front door. He heard the TV and laughing coming from the other rooms and decided to go see what was so funny after setting the bag on the floor.

He went into the living room finding no one in and laid Zyria on the couch before going into the kitchen. There he found Bella and Cullen making what looked like spaghetti.

"Hey kids." His voice came out quieter than he expected. It carried a tone that spoke volumes about what had happened that night.

Bella turned around along with Edward. She smiled at him brightly, something he hadn't seen her do in a while, before realizing the expression on his face.

"Hello, Chief Swan, is everything okay?" The boy asked him, beating Bella to the question.

He debated on what to tell them. He would have to explain himself anyway considering the evidence of his night was sleeping right there in his living room, but was everything okay? Sure a child was not killed tonight, but what about the emotional scarring that she would likely face in the future and a man was shot down in cold blood in front of a three year old.

"Not exactly." He eventually huffed out. Bella's face got a more serious expression on it and she turned around to turn off the sauce.

"What happened dad?" She asked, leading Edward with her to sit down at the table.

"There was a shooting a few miles away near the main road around 5:00 o'clock this evening. An elderly lady called an hour ago saying she had found the witness outside her house and when officers arrive the witness had-" He was cut off by a terrified shriek. There was a bump and cry and he was then flying into the other room.

He found Zyria on the floor, holding her eye with one hand and wiping tears from the other. He picked her up, cradling her as though she were a baby. He whispered words of reassurance in her ear and turned back around.

Bella looked wide eyed at the little girl while Edward stood there with a similar look, but it held a hit of sadness.

"Daddy no wake up Mr. Charwie. I twy and he no wake up." She whimpered into his neck.

"I know your tried, sweetie. I know." He said rubbing her back.

**I got some time to write **** Yay!**

**I tried hard with this chapter, and I finally got something that makes sense for the story.**


End file.
